And it All Started with a Detention
by CoeurBrise
Summary: Previously "Detention". Currently being rewritten. AU from before end of HBP. author's note and introduction are posted.  chapter one being posted shortly.  summary and warnings in first page.
1. Explanations and Summary and Warnings

~14 March 2011~

I know. I'm bad. I didn't work on this much at all like I said I would. I'm currently attempting to erase the 2009-2010 school year from my memory. To say "it sucked" is probably the understatement of the century. I'm not going to share all the details, but there are two major events that really screwed me up (which I will only mention briefly so you understand why certain things might wind up in this story) – 1) My Dad died in November '09. I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye and there's a whole bunch of family drama that goes along with his death and none of us are really coping too well, and to make it worse, I missed school for his funeral and they kicked me out of my classes for "excessive absences" and wouldn't let me back into them. And 2) I was sexually assaulted by one of my (then) closest friends in May '10. Only a few people know who it was because most people wouldn't be able to believe that he did it because he's the "teddy bear" on campus. I only recently got the courage to report him, so I'm trying to deal with everything that goes along with that. Needless to say, I'm not at that school anymore. I'm at home, working a lot and trying to get my life back on track.

That being said, I am going to try my absolute hardest to write one chapter a week (I'm only saying that low of a number because I don't want to get anyone's hopes up and then shoot them down. I'm probably going to wind up updating a few times in the coming week because I can't work until Thursday).

For those who don't know, here are the summary and warnings. These will be updated as needed:

SUMMARY: It's seventh year for our favorite trio. The story starts with Hermione's 18th birthday party. It tells of how she finds love in the most unexpected place, and how it all started: with a detention.

WARNINGS: Alternate Universe (Dumbledore not dead, DH n/a), possible Coarse Language, possible Dubious Consent, possible Extreme Coarse Language, Extreme Violence, Lemons(Extreme Smut) & Limes(Mild Smut), Minor Character Death, possible Non Con, slight-OOC, Self-Mutilation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence

And thank you, by the way, to everyone who has reviewed this story even when there was obviously no update for so long of a time. I was checking my email the other day and those are what inspired me to come back to this. So thank you. I think that writing this out will help me, and hopefully entertain all of you.

~2 Jan 2010~

Hey everyone. I'm taking this story down. But WAIT! Before you *gasp*, *sigh*, *cry*, or *scream*, et cetera: I am taking it down to rewrite it all. I'll leave this note up as a chapter until I finish a few chapters.

I haven't really written in a long long time, and I think ya'll deserve an explanation. My Dad started to get really ill back in January, and in August we found out that he had sarcoma wrapped around his carotid artery (for the non-medically-savvy people, he had a cancerous tumor wrapped around the artery in his neck). The cancer was considered to be a R.I.T. (Radiation-Induced Tumor) from his first round of cancer 10 years ago. The short of it is he passed away on 11 November 2009. I'm getting back to writing as a way of coping and keeping occupied. I start my second semester at Methodist University on 12 January, but I will try to update regularly.

Thanks for your patience and understanding.


	2. Introduction

**First (and ONLY) Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling. I do not live in the UK and I sadly do not own Harry Potter or Severus Snape (*cries*). The story line itself is mine, but all recognizable characters, places, events, and books are NOT mine. Now while you read the chappie, I'm going to run off and cry that I don't own Sevvie...**

**Oh yeah, and sources:**

**The Harry Potter Series** by J.K. Rowling  
**The Harry Potter Lexicon** by Steve Vander Ark (and the other staff members at HPL)

* * *

My name is Hermione. I was born on 19 September 1979 to two Muggle dentists, Mr. and Mrs. John Granger. While I was growing up, I knew there was _something _different about me. I just didn't know what it was.

When Professor McGonagall delivered my Hogwarts letter and explained everything about the Wizarding World, I finally felt like I had found my calling. When I first held my vine wood wand with a dragon heartstring core, it felt right. Mr. Ollivander, the creepy owner of Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., told me, "I think we can expect great things of you, Ms. Granger. For you have a heart of gold, and will fight for what is right and just. You are unerringly loyal to those who deserve it most, and unbelievably smart. Yes, I'm sure we will see much good from you…" As horribly creepy as he was, I found I had to agree with him 100%.

That first day in Diagon Alley, I bought many books about the Wizarding World in addition to all my school supplies: _Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time, An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, _and, my favorite book of all time, _Hogwarts: A History_.

Throughout the month of August before my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I read and reread all the books I had bought, annotated my school books, practiced a few basic spells, and practiced writing on parchment paper with a quill. I was determined to be the best and most knowledgeable that I could be before I went to school. The Wizarding World's views on Muggle-borns and women in society were absolutely archaic and I was determined to show them that a Muggle-born – and a woman – could be smart and do something useful with their life. I was determined to prove myself to them and show that I do belong – and nobody nor thing was going to stop me.

In my first year of school, I met Harry and Ron, and soon became friends with them. We grew to be known as "The Golden Trio". Our years at Hogwarts were filled with many, many trials and adventures, more so than even our fellow students understood. Throughout the years, our friendship grew and cemented itself. When we worked together, we were virtually unstoppable.

When I was growing up, I read all these stories of people who found their true love, their soulmate. I had resigned myself to a life without that. I knew it would never happen for me – I mean, really, I was the bushy-haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all bookworm. I wasn't one of those pretty girls, like Lavender or Parvati or Ginny. I had resigned myself to my fate and accepted it. So imagine my surprise when I found romance in one of the most unexpected places…

And it all started with a detention by one snarky Potions Master…


	3. Chapter 1A You Shook Me All Night Long

**AN - this is the new chapter. Fair warning - there may be a few mistakes in it. I only ran spelling/grammar check because I really wanted to get this up here. Oh, and I kind of finished writing it at like 3 in the morning, so if the end is a little confusing, this will be reposted later... lol. Read & review please. Happy reading! :)**

Chapter One – You Shook Me All Night Long (Part I)

"'Mione!" shouted Ron.

I stopped and turned around. "Ronald, you know how I dislike that name. Must you?"

"Sorry," he said, rather unapologetically. I turned and started to walk again. He jogged a little to keep up. "So, Harry and I have everything set up. Meet us in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night at 9. Okay?" I nod my head and continue walking to the library. I still have an hour until my next class and since I'll be busy tomorrow night, I really need to get some of my work done.

You may wonder what, exactly, the boys have set up. Well, tomorrow is 19 September. My birthday. But it's not just any birthday. It's my 18th Birthday. It means that I am *finally* allowed to drink – legally. Of course, we're not supposed to do it at Hogwarts, but for once I'm saying forget the rules. It's my last year and with all the preparations for the impending war, I would like to have at least one night of enjoyment.

-HG-x-SS-

_Silky smooth hands with long fingers slowly slide their way along my arms, taking my sweater along with them. The sweater drops to the floor and the hands return to my shoulders, toying with the straps of my gown. I moan and lean into the caresser. Black eyes, normally so hard and unyielding, meet mine and are soft and sweet for me. Those hands trail slowly around to my back and slowly undo the lacings on the back of the gown. My hands go to his waist, holding us both steady. He lowers his face to my neck and slowly trails kisses down my body as he pulls down the gown. He gently raises first one leg and then the other to get the gown away from me and places it over the back of the couch. The room, by all rights, should feel so cold, but it doesn't, even if the fire in the fireplace went out a few hours ago. He wordlessly and wandlessly casts a spell to remove his clothing and lifts me into his arms bridal style. He carries me to his bedchamber – our bedchamber – and lovingly lies me on the bed and crawls on top of me. His body fits so perfectly on top of mine and I feel the tip of him against my entrance. Our eyes meet, and I see the question in his. I nod my head, and as he enters me and takes my maidenhood, he whispers, "I love you, Her-"_

"-Mione. 'Mione, it's time to get up! Come on!" I groan and open my eyes to see a ginger next to my bed. I blink my eyes and realize its Ginny. So much for that amazing dream…

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm up, Ginevra. Good heavens…" I swung my legs out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. After I take care of business, I walk down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!" The cacophony of voices makes me look up. I blush. The entire Common Room has stopped what they were doing to wish me a happy birthday. "Thank you everyone," I say with a smile. Harry, Ron, and Ginny come forward and give me hugs.

"Let's get some breakfast," Ron says, rubbing his stomach. I smile and nod and we all make our way to the Great Hall. Hopefully, this day won't take forever to pass.

-HG-x-SS-

I look at my watch. 8:41 PM. Finally I can start the trek to the Room of Requirement. I thought the time would never come. I get up from the couch in the Common Room and head out of the portrait, looking both ways to make sure certain teachers are nowhere nearby. Curfew is not until 10, but I still don't want to take any risks.

When I got into the Room of Requirement, it was completely packed with both current and former classmates. We had cake and opened presents, and then the real party began, starting with a round of tequila shots.

…

Harry was in charge of making sure everyone left the room safely without getting caught. At last it was just him, Ron, Ginny, and I left. Ron and Ginny were the next to leave. Harry watched them make it back to the Common Room, and then turned to me. "Ready, 'Mione?"

"You go ahead, Harry. I'm going to sit here for a little while longer and relax. Don't wait up for me – I'll probably just sleep here."

"Are you sure, Hermione? I don't mind waiting, and I really don't want anything to happen to you…"

"I'm sure, Harry. Go on ahead. And thank you, for everything. You did a great job setting this party up." I got up and gave him a hug and he left. I turned around and poured myself one more Tequila Sunrise and settled down with a book that the room provided for me.

I read a few chapters and closed the book with a yawn. I stood up, stretched, drank the last few sips of my drink, and straightened my clothes. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. Seeing nothing, I quietly made my way out of the portrait hole.

I made it halfway down the corridor before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I was being followed. I slowly turned around and withdrew my wand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Miss Granger. I expected this of Mr.'s Potter and Weasley, but not of you."

My heart caught in my throat. "P-professor Snape…"

He took a step closer. I looked up into his eyes and started to recall my dream from last night.

"Is that… tequila I smell on your person, Miss Granger," he questioned voice deceptively soft and calm.

For a minute I thought about lying, but then I remembered that he knew Legilimancy, and I decided against it. "Y-yes sir," I whispered, hanging my head in shame.

"Come with me. Now," he said, turning on his heel and striding in the opposite direction.

I followed obediently behind him, praying that he wouldn't turn me in to the Headmaster or to Professor McGonagall. '_I knew I should have just left with Harry and the map or just slept in the Room of Requirement tonight. Crap. I really hope he doesn't do anything like expel me…'_

He led me down several flights of stairs and into the dungeons. He opened a seldom-used door near our potions lab and ushered me inside.

"Since you are obviously not tired enough to be in your dormitory, you can serve your first detention now. I want these cauldrons cleaned perfectly. And you had better not vomit in any of them, or I'll make it 3 months of detention instead of the week you currently have. Get to work. And no magic," he said, turning and striding over to the desk at the front of the room. He performed a few cleansing charms on the chair and desk, then sat and propped his feet up on the desk to watch me.

I scrubbed cauldrons for what felt like hours. About halfway through my 12th cauldron, a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness washed over me. I quickly attempted to get up, and, upon failing, decided to crawl. I knew I had to at least get away from the cauldrons or Snape would kill me. I made it about a foot away from all the cauldrons before I started heaving violently. It felt like my insides were trying to come out of my nose. The vomiting felt like it would never stop. I started to get dizzier and dizzier. Black spots danced across my vision and my ears were roaring. I vaguely heard Snape in the background calling my name as I fell into a dead faint on the stone cold floor.

-HG-x-SS-

A soft voice woke me.

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

I groaned and tried to open my eyes. When I finally succeeded in doing so, I slammed them shut with a hiss. I heard a candle being blown out. "It's safe now, Miss Granger. Try again." I obeyed, slowly opening my eyes into slits. When they adjusted to the now-soft lighting, I finally opened my eyes fully and looked around. I was laying in a king size bed with a black comforter. It was soft and comfortable. The room was lavishly decorated with black, silver, and green – Slytherin colors. Slowly my eyes made their way around to the person who was sitting next to me on the bed. It was Professor Snape. He was wearing black pants and a silk robe that was slightly open, exposing his chiseled chest. He cleared his throat and I realized I was staring (and almost drooling!).

"What happened?" I asked, not quite sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

"You were doing your detention when the alcohol you imbibed finally caught up with you."

It took a few seconds before I realized that I must have vomited and fainted. I blushed. "I am so sorry, Professor…" I whispered, hanging my head. '_He'll get them to expel me now for sure. I'm doomed.'_ A tear dripped down my chin and I quickly wiped it off and closed my eyes in an effort to stem the tears.

I felt a long, smooth finger under my chin, gently lifting my head up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his. "Are you feeling better, Miss Granger? You looked like death there for a while. If you hadn't woken up within another half hour, I would have had to escort you to St. Mungo's."

"I… I'm fine sir. I should probably get to my common room and dormitory," I said, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. I went to stand, but my legs gave out from under me and I fell. Or, I would have, if he hadn't caught me. "T-thank you sir…"

"You can't even walk, Miss Granger. I think it's best if you just get back into the bed and rest. You can go back to your common room when you are strong enough. For now, sleep. I will go brew a potion to help you feel better. And when you have taken the potion, we will be having a discussion about your actions this evening." With that, he placed me back in the bed under the blankets, turned on his heel, and left through a side door. I closed my eyes and succumbed to slumber.

I awoke again and realized I had curled myself around someone. I opened my eyes and realized that it was Professor Snape. And he was looking right back at me. I jumped back, blushing. He sat up and reached over to the bedside table and handed me a vial. "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

I drank the purple potion down, trying (and failing) to not shudder at the foul taste. I sighed in pleasure though as I felt it take effect. I no longer felt nauseous or dizzy, although I did still feel a little weak. "Thank you, sir. I feel much better. I should get back to my common room now," I said, getting out of the bed and trying to find my shoes.

"Sit down, Miss Granger. Now," he commanded. I swallowed a few times and slowly made my way back to sit on the bed.

"Now, we are going to have a discussion. Why, exactly, were you drinking this evening?"

"I was drinking because it was my 18th birthday party, sir…"

"I see. And how much and what, exactly, did you have to drink?"

I swallowed and tried to think. "I'm not certain exactly sir… I had tequila shots, tequila sunrises, firewhiskey shots, beer, 3 types of wine, and I don't even know what else… I was just trying a little of everything. And towards the end of the night, I think I had a few more tequila sunrises before leaving." I clasped my hands in my lap and stared at them ashamedly.

"You do realize how seriously ill you could have gotten? As it is, you already had a small case of alcohol poisoning. You're lucky you didn't have to get your stomach pumped. One more drink and you could have died from the poisoning, Miss Granger. You should know better!"

"I'm sorry sir…"

"That's all you have to say for yourself? You almost did the Dark Lord's job for him! Why would you want to give him that satisfaction?"

"I wasn't trying to die, Professor! I was just having fun for once and didn't keep track! I'm only human! I'm tired of everyone expecting me to do everything perfect…" I trailed off, thinking of how disappointed my family always is in me if I bring home less than perfect… I hung my head again, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep forever. Tears slipped down my face.

He sighed, shifted a little, and put his arms around me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just don't want to see such intelligence go to waste – there's too little of true intelligence in the world today."

'_Pinch me. I'm dreaming. Snape is being nice to me, the "know-it-all" bookworm. It's not possible. This has to be a joke, another way for him to get at me. Come on, Hermione. What drugs did you take? As if anyone would ever want to be nice to you. Snap out of it, you idiot.'_

"You're not dreaming. It's not a joke and you are not an idiot. My position in this war has forced me to have to treat people a certain way, and I regret that it must be so, but we are safe in these chambers, from everyone, even the Dark Lord and the Headmaster and Potter. You are a brilliant young woman, Miss Granger. I just wish you could see it. Not everyone uses you like you think."

'_How did he… oh. Legilimancy. Wait!'_ "Hey! You read my mind! That's not fair!"

"I think even a troll could have read your thoughts, Miss Granger. I think I shall have to start teaching you Occlumency. You should not be broadcasting your thoughts like that. Now, I think you should lie back down," he said, gesturing for me to lie back down beside him. I – surprisingly – listened to him and slowly resumed my place in the bed. A sigh of comfort slid past my lips and my eyes started to droop of their own accord.

"Professor?"

"It's Severus while we're in these chambers, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Hermione. What did you want to ask?"

"Um… Are you sure it's okay that I am in here? I don't want to intrude…"

"You are always welcome in these chambers, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you…. Will you kiss me?"

I look up at him. He looks back and stares into my eyes for the longest time. He slowly brings his face towards mine, then pauses. "Are you sure?"

**-hahahahaha, I know, I'm evil. I just wanted to get this up. Don't worry, the smuttiness will resume in the next chapter. Review please. No outright flaming, but I do welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Let me know what you think - where you think the story is going to go or where you want it to go. I will try to reply to all the reviews in the next chapter. Anyway, I'm going back to writing now. :)**


	4. 24 Mar 2011 0155 EST

Author's Note – 24 March 2011 0150 EST

Hey everyone! I'm having a lot of fun working on this story again! It's really helping me out. I'm sorry I haven't finished the next chapter yet, but I do have something to entertain you while I work on hammering out the details:

I am now on Facebook! Search for Coeur Brise and add me!

On my page you will find more information about me as well as a CONTEST! This contest ends on 14 April 2011 at midnight EST, so go to my page to find out more! Winners will receive some awesome prizes!

In the near future, I will also set up a "discussion board" for you to chat to me and review and make suggestions, and all that fun jazz There will also be more contests soon

So have fun, be safe, and stay happy!

And, as always, please review! I find it motivates me to write more and faster:

More reviews = more motivation = more writing = more updates and faster. Simple maths!

Coeur Brise


End file.
